Trapped in OUR World
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: After the events of Trapped in the DC World, Daichi and Skai find themselves back in their home world. But they aren't the only ones to Dimensional Travel; the Detective Conan Cast has been transported along with them! Will the cast return to their own world? Or will they go insane from the fangirls? Find out in Trapped in OUR World! [Cover by GAAADASGM]
1. Welcome to the Real World

**Trapped in OUR World**

**Title: **Trapped in OUR World  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Case Closed/Detective Conan  
**Timeline: **Post Trapped in the DC World**  
Summary: **After the events of Trapped in the DC World, Daichi and Skai find themselves back in their home world. But they aren't the only ones to Dimensional Travel; the Detective Conan Cast has been transported along with them! Will the cast return to their own world? Or will they go insane from the fangirls? Find out in Trapped in OUR World!  
**A/N: The characters will still be called Daichi/GAAADASGM and Skai/Shuichi Akai (By some friends). Akai4Ever will be called Kai. The trio's parents will be called Myra and Daisuke. The family's official last name will be Kaishi.**

* * *

**Welcome to the Real World**

The last thing they remembered was a white light. The white light had been caused by the Dimensional Traveling Device, also known as the DTD for short. It was basically a small metal box-like device with a long silver antenna sticking out from the top. There was a single, large, circular, red button on the front. One of the Crows (most likely Baka Gin) shot at Agasa. It didn't harm the inventor but it did damage the device, causing the light to be produced. They had lost conscious after that.

They came to not longer after. They were on a hard ground with something tickling their faces. They opened their eyes and saw what it was; it was dirt and grass. They all stood back up and dusted their clothing as best as they could. They then looked around at their location. They were in a park. There were a couple buildings in the city but many of the group didn't recognize what they were.

"We're back in our world!" Daichi cheered.

"Daichi—" Skai was cut off.

"Now to assemble the Gikai Fan Club!" Daichi stretched her limbs.

"GAAADASGM—" He was caught off once more by his little sister.

"We're going to create a bunch of Gikai fanfiction!" Daichi declared.

"DAICHI!"

Finally, Daichi stopped talking and looked to her brother. "What?"

Skai regained his neutral composure and cleared his throat. "We are not the only ones who were transported to this world,"

"What are you talking about?" Daichi asked.

Skai pointed to the others. The DC Cast—consisting of the FBI Agents, Crows, police officers, Detective Boys, Ran, Sonoko, Kogoro, Agasa, and Masumi—all stood there. The whole Dog Pack was also there. "They came with us to our world!"

"Uh huh," Daichi nodded. "I think I know what this means,"

"That we are trapped here," Haibara stated.

"Yes," Daichi said.

XXX

Daichi, Skai, the Dog Pack, and the Detective Conan Cast all started walking. Gin was saddened because he missed his Porsche 356A. They came to a large house that was practically a mansion. "Home sweet home!"

"GAAADASGM? Skai?" A woman and man came out. "You're back!"

"Hi Kaa-san! Hi Tou-san!" Daichi waved.

The couple approached their two kids that had returned. The mother hugged Daichi whilst the father nodded towards Skai. The two minors looked to the cast. "These two are our parents, Myra and Daisuke,"

"Why don't we all discuss the past events inside?" Daisuke suggested.

The group agreed and they all entered. They gathered in the living room. The carpeting was velvet which had a mixture between a soft and a rough texture. There were a couple of shelves that had books. There was a cabinet that contained a bunch of trophies. They took a seat at the couches. The Dog Pack lied down on the carpet.

After a brief explanation, Akai4Ever entered. "Welcome back guys," He greeted.

"Is that your other brother?" Akai asked Daichi.

"He's also Skai's twin brother, Akai4Ever," Daichi answered. "You can call him Kai,"

Kai noticed the Detective Conan Cast. "Huh? How did you guys get here?"

"We were transported along with Daichi-kun and Skai-kun to this world," Jodie answered.

"It's a good thing that we came here," Sonoko said. "That way Sera-san and Kaishi-kun can still be a couple!"

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" Both snapped.

"I already have a girlfriend!" Skai claimed.

"Skai," Daisuke said. "You broke up with her a month before you were transported into the Detective Conan World,"

"I do not approve of him dating my sister," Akai said.

Kai leaned to Skai's ear. "Did you have to bring that annoying ***** named Suzuki Sonoko with you?"

"The FBI required us to bring anyone we were acquainted with," Skai said. "Regretfully, I was forced to go to Teitan High, where I attracted a lot of attention from everyone,"

"I noticed it in both the anime episodes and the manga chapters," Kai chuckled. "You were like Akako Koizumi and her admirers from Magic Kaito,"

"I thought you hated that anime?" Skai asked.

"Only when the Magic Kaito characters are in a Detective Conan fanfic," Kai corrected. "I mean, people should put the fanfiction containing Magic Kaito characters under the Magic Kaito category, not the Detective Conan one,"

"Skai, Kai," Myra got their attention.

"Yes?" The two twins asked in unison.

"Baka Ginny-chan, Vodka, Chianti, Korn, Vermouth, Anokata, Jodie-sensei, James-san, Camel-san, Awesome Akai-san, Masumi-neechcan, Edogawa-kun, Ayumi-san, Ai-san," Daichi took a deep breath before continuing on with the names. "Tsuburaya-kun, Kojima-kun, Hakase, Mouri-san, Ran-neechan, Sonoko-neechan, Megure-keibu, Takagi-keiji, and Sato-keiji," She had to take another breath. "They will be staying with us,"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**And this is the first chapter of Trapped 2: Trapped in OUR World!  
Don't worry, more humor will be in the next chapters.  
Any suggestions on what we should draw for the cover?  
**


	2. The Detective Conan Convention

**Trapped in OUR World**

**Title: **Trapped in OUR World  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Case Closed/Detective Conan  
**Timeline: **Post Trapped in the DC World**  
Summary: **After the events of Trapped in the DC World, Daichi and Skai find themselves back in their home world. But they aren't the only ones to Dimensional Travel; the Detective Conan Cast has been transported along with them! Will the cast return to their own world? Or will they go insane from the fangirls? Find out in Trapped in OUR World!  
**Cover:   
Artist: Drawn by GAAADASGM and colored by Akai4Ever  
GAAADASGM (Dangling keys): Kiss or you won't get uncuffed~  
Akai and Gin (Thoughts as they kiss): I AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF!  
Red (Watching them): I'll attack you two later…  
Lesson Learned: Never let GAAADASGM draw the cover or it'll be Gikai; never let Akai4Ever color it or we will have a pink version of Red.**

* * *

**The Detective Conan Convention**

It was Saturday the next day. That meant that Ran, Sonoko, Masumi, and the Detective Boys didn't have to have their first day of school until Monday. "Hey Kaishi-kun," Masumi asked as Skai was about to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere," Skai answered.

"Ah!" Sonoko gasped. "You're cheating on Sera-san aren't you?" She pointed accusingly at the teenager.

Skai rolled his eyes. "How can I cheat on her when we're not even dating? Also, I'm going to be at a Detective Conan convention,"

"Detective Convention!?" The Detective Boys came from nowhere. "We wanna come!"

"I guess we can join," Vermouth added.

"Err…"

"We can claim we're cosplayers," Jodie said.

"But…"

"Looks like we will be bringing a big group!" Kai laughed.

"…"

XXX

"Ah!" The Detective Boys awed. "Awesome!"

"Why was I forced to come?" Gin asked.

"Because there is a special event," Vermouth winked at Daichi.

_'Why does she always wink?' _Gin thought. "Why are many of these people dressed as some of us?"

"It's called cosplaying," Kai informed.

There were two people that were dressed up as Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho. They waved at Skai. "Yo, Shuichi Akai!"

"Hey," He greeted back.

Akai was not use to someone else responding to his name. _'Maybe I _should _have sued him for identity theft,'_

"So I need you to dress up as the character whom you chose your screen name for," One of the cosplayers handed the script to him. "Also, here's a voice changer," They tossed a choker to him. The two then quickly left.

"Why did I have to come back on the day of the play?" Skai sighed, placing the choker around his neck and fidgeting around. "I am going to kill Gin," His voice sounded identical to Akai's.

_'I am going to kill that brat and Akai,' _Gin thought to himself.

"Here's your mask!" Daichi tossed the mask at her brother, intending to get it into his hands.

Instead, it hit Skai in the face, hard. "Ow," He placed the mask on nicely. He looked almost exactly like Akai Shuichi himself. "Now I gotta go and report to the rest of the cast," He left the group.

Daichi was chuckling. "The script is a Gikai Fan Club production,"

"WHAT!?" The two exclaimed.

"Gin is played by Skai's girlfriend," Kai informed.

"His father said that he and his girlfriend broke up," Megure said.

"Actually," A woman dressed as Gin appeared in a puff of smoke. "We started dating after his break up with his ex," Her voice changer appeared to be off. "The name's Clara,"

"Seriously," Kogoro said. "Why can't everyone just speak Japanese? Why do they have to speak a mixture of Japanese and English? I can understand about half of what they are saying!"

_'You stole Sera-san's boyfriend…' _Sonoko thought, giving Clara the stink eye.

"Clara-neechan," Ayumi asked. "What is this play about?"

"It is called Akai and Gin," Clara answered. "It's basically the Akai and Gin version of Romeo and Juliet. The only difference is the two don't die,"

"I totally ship!" Daichi squealed, holding up a sign that read I SUPPORT GIKAI!

"HOW MANY OF THOSE SIGNS DO YOU HAVE!?" Gin and Akai both exclaimed at the same time once more. "Stop copying me! No, _you _stop copying me!" They were glaring at each other. "Peter Piper picked some pickled peppers. Damn it!"

"Totally meant for each other," Clara nodded. "I agree with the Gikai ship,"

XXX

"SUGAR!" A teenage girl that was dressed as Masumi ran around like crazy. "SUGAR! I NEED SUGAR!"

"Sarah-chan!" A bunch of cosplayers chased after her. Among them were Clara and Skai.

"Yay!" Daichi cheered. "It's Sarah-neechan dressed up as Masumi-neechan!"

Red barked happily at the scene.

Sarah was running like crazy, jumping everywhere. She ran out the door and half the group chased after her. "Now who will play as Sera Masumi?"

Skai looked to the real Masumi. "How would you like to perform in this play?"

"Hmm," Masumi thought hard about the decision.

"I'll give you eleven thousand yen," Skai bribed.

"Deal!" Masumi grinned as she was handed the script.

"Hey guys!" Skai called to the other cosplayers. "Remember how I was transported into the Detective Conan World and just returned yesterday?"

"Yeah," A Vodka cosplayer nodded.

"Well," Skai pointed to the Detective Conan Cast. "They returned with me and Daichi! The real characters!"

Everyone was silent until a Vermouth cosplayer spoke up, "So can we hook up Gin and Akai?"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

XXX

The script of the play changed drastically. It was not based on Romeo and Juliet anymore. It was still about two princes though. The princes hated each other. One day, they were both kidnapped and handcuffed together. At that part, Clara and Skai switched out with Gin and Akai. Both were _actually _handcuffed and each held a script.

"What is this stupid thing made of!?" Akai yanked at the chain as he acted his part.

"It's made from a special ore you idiot!" Gin shoved Akai away. "Now keep your distance,"

A magical fairy (played by Daichi) appeared. "The only way to get out of the handcuff is by kissing your one true love,"

"Okay, let's head to the Crow Kingdom," Gin headed for the left of the stage.

"No—the Eagle Kingdom," Akai headed to the right.

"This is going to be a _long _path to true love," Daichi sighed.

Basically, there was a long journey in which the two had to act like they were slowly falling in love. As they were getting the stage ready for the end scene, they skimmed over their lines. Their eyes widened at the words: KISS EACH OTHER.

"No way!" They both refused.

Daichi held up the key to unlocking the handcuffs. "Kiss or you won't get uncuffed~"

They muttered curses as they went onto the stage for the last and final scene: The Kiss. As they prepared for the kiss, they looked to Daichi. She was holding up a sign: I SHIP GIKAI! Skai appeared from nowhere and pointed out the sign. Daichi held up another sign: OOPS—MY BAD! She then held up a third sign: KISS OR STAY HANDCUFFED TOGETHER!

The two continued to curse as they both leaned in. Their lips made light contact. It was light but it still counted as a kiss. _'I AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF!'_

Red was sitting, watching the scene. _'I think I'll attack you two later…'_

XXX

After a few more hours at the convention, they decided to head home. Gin and Akai had both cleaned their mouths with soap and water. "Explain why I agreed on the Gikai play?" Skai asked.

"Because…" Daichi began. "GIKAI FOR LIFE!"

* * *

**And this is Chapter 2!  
What do you guys think about GAAADASGM's and Akai4Ever's cover?  
Gin and Akai: I hate it**


	3. Fanfiction and the Mall

**Trapped in OUR World**

**Title: **Trapped in OUR World  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Case Closed/Detective Conan  
**Timeline: **Post Trapped in the DC World**  
Summary: **After the events of Trapped in the DC World, Daichi and Skai find themselves back in their home world. But they aren't the only ones to Dimensional Travel; the Detective Conan Cast has been transported along with them! Will the cast return to their own world? Or will they go insane from the fangirls? Find out in Trapped in OUR World!  
**A/N: The city that this story takes place is in the fictional city of Nazo, Japan. BTW, Nazo translates to Mystery.**

* * *

**Fanfiction and the Mall**

It was Sunday and Skai was typing something up on his desktop. He was so into it that he didn't notice the Crows or FBI Agents enter his room, peering over his shoulder. He only noticed them when Vermouth said, "Boo,"

"Ahh!" Skai jumped out of his chair, startled. "When did you guys get in here!?"

"Not long ago," Vermouth chuckled, amused.

"So what are you doing, Kaishi-kun?" Masumi asked.

"I'm typing up fanfiction," Skai regained a neutral composure, retaking his seat at his desk.

"Fanfiction?" James questioned. "What's the site?"

"Fanfiction dot net," Skai answered, finishing up the chapter and saving it. "This is for my Detective Conan fanfiction,"

"Does it involve the Detective Boys?" Genta asked.

"Nope," Skai said. "This story is called Gin's Jobs,"

"Is it about my missions on killing people?" Gin questioned.

"Not even close," Daichi popped out of nowhere.

Gin raised a brow. "Then what is it about?"

"Here's a hint," Kai joined the group. "The alternative title is: Let's Humiliate Gin,"

"_What?" _Gin growled angrily.

"Basically it is a story with each chapter being a different job," Kai explained. "You always get humiliated by someone, specifically Vermouth,"

"Gin the Kidnapper is the best one yet!" Daichi claimed. "Gin kidnaps Akai because he wants to date him! Gikai rules!"

"Are there any _other _stories?" Akai asked. "Any that doesn't have me dating that bastard Gin?"

"There's a fanfiction called Shattered and we're currently working on the revamped version," Skai answered.

"Shattered?" Kogoro said. "Is it about a broken mirror or something?"

"Nope," Skai shook his head. "It's about Akai Shuichi being mentally unstable and the FBI trying to get him back to normal while Gin hunts him down,"

"I'm going to favorite that story," Vermouth was already on her phone, on the website. "Your screen name is Shuichi Akai, right?"

"Yeah," Skai nodded. "Daichi and Kai share the account with me,"

"Milkshake created many Gikai fanfiction," Vodka said.

Gin and Akai slowly turned their heads to face the seven year old pinkette. They attempted to tear her to pieces. Gin was held back by Anokata, Vodka, Chianti, and Korn. Akai was held back by Masumi, Jodie, James, and Camel.

XXX

Many of the Detective Conan Cast was searching through the fanfiction website. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were borrowing Daichi's laptop. They were searching all of the fanfiction about the Detective Boys. When it was Ayumi's turn, she was searching stories about her and Conan. She felt saddened that some stories had her only as Conan's friend, not lover.

Anokata, Gin, Vodka, Chianti, and Korn were on their phones. They were searching fanfiction about the Organization. They were a bit ticked off when they read fanfiction about the _fall _of the Organization. They were satisfied when they found fanfiction about the Organization doing criminal stuff like killing, stealing, etc.

The police officers, Conan, Ran, and Sonoko were on their phones. Ran, Conan, and Sonoko were reading Shinichi X Ran fanfiction, and learned of their ship name, ShinRan. "See Ran," Sonoko elbowed the said female. "You and Shinichi-kun end up as a couple!" Ran and Conan were both red.

Masumi and the FBI Agents were on Skai's laptop, searching up fanfiction too. They were searching fanfiction about Akai. "Why are we searching about me again?" Akai asked.

"Because we want to know what you've been doing while you lied to us," Masumi answered.

"Hey Akai-san," Daichi asked. "Can you read my fanfiction and tell me what you think about it?"

"Sure," Akai agreed, taking the pack of papers form Daichi.

_Love Locked Away_

_ Once upon a time, there were two warring kingdoms. They were the Akira Kingdom (Bright Kingdom) and the Kage Kingdom (Shadow Kingdom)._

_The King of the Akira Kingdom was a man named James. The Prince was a handsome man, around his twenties. He was admired by the whole kingdom. His name was Prince Shuichi. He had a younger sister named Princess Jodie._

_The King of the Kage Kingdom was a man named Anokata. The Prince was handsome too. His name was Prince Gin. He had a younger sister named Princess Vermouth._

_One was expect that the two princes hated each other as much as their kings hated each other's kingdoms. But they would be wrong. The two were in—_

Akai didn't continue reading and he handed the printed copy of _Love Locked Away_ to Daichi. "I hate it. Stop trying to hook me and Gin up!"

"But you're cute together~" Daichi claimed.

"Can I type up my own fanfiction, Kaishi-kun?" Sonoko asked.

"Sure," Skai saved his current story and then moved from the seat.

Sonoko sat and began to type.

_Kaishi Skai and Sera Masumi were on a date one day—_

"Get off my computer," Skai ordered once he noticed what Sonoko was typing. "I'm not going to date Sera-san!"

"But I support Mask," Sonoko said.

"Mask?" Kai questioned. "Why is it Mask?"

"MA from **Ma**sumi and SK from **Sk**ai," Sonoko explained. "Mask, as in the object that hides your identity. The two of them are hiding their love for each other,"

"I will never allow my sister to date the likes of Kaishi Skai," Akai said. "If he tries to make the moves on her, I will kill him,"

"I am dating Clara," Skai added. "And I do not want to be killed by my own idol,"

"We're just friends," Masumi added. "If more, then best friends. But we are NOT girlfriend and boyfriend,"

"You guys should go to the mall today," Myra suggested from the hallway. "Especially the Detective Boys, Masumi-chan, Sonoko-chan, and Ran-chan; you'll need clothes for school,"

XXX

Thus, Skai, Kai, Daichi, and the Detective Conan Cast ended up going to the mall. They got a bunch of stares from people who recognized the Cast from the anime. "Are they the _real _members of the Black Organization?" A young girl asked.

"Yep," Daichi nodded.

"We should braid Gin's hair!" The girl suggested.

Daichi was about to agree but Gin answered instead, "No,"

The girl continued off.

"So which store are we heading to?" Takagi asked.

"The Detective Conan Fan's Dream Shop," Skai answered, leading them into a shop.

There were many racks of clothing. Many were the ones that the Cast has worn in some episodes. Others were shirts, pants, shorts, shoes, and even socks that had the characters on them. There was one section that shocked Gin and Akai: A whole isle of Gikai based clothing.

"Hey Daichi-kun," Skai said. "Why is there a whole area of clothing about Gikai?"

"Because this is where the Gikai Fan Club shops for their clothing," Daichi answered.

"I think we should keep Gin and Akai-san away from this section," Skai said. "They might tear up the clothing, resulting in us paying a lot of money,"

In the end, the Cast just bought some of their normal clothing that they would wear in their own world. They also had to tie Gin and Akai to a pair of wooden chairs with chains and dragged them out of the shop.

* * *

**So I started a new story called **_**15 Stories: Gikai. **_**I need at least three reviews for that story before I continue my other ones, including **_**Gin's Jobs**_**; **_**Dare the DC Cast**_**; and **_**Trapped in OUR World**_**.**


	4. School and a Sad Story

**Trapped in OUR World**

**Title: **Trapped in OUR World  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Case Closed/Detective Conan  
**Timeline: **Post Trapped in the DC World**  
Summary: **After the events of Trapped in the DC World, Daichi and Skai find themselves back in their home world. But they aren't the only ones to Dimensional Travel; the Detective Conan Cast has been transported along with them! Will the cast return to their own world? Or will they go insane from the fangirls? Find out in Trapped in OUR World!  
**A/N: It won't show all of the periods. In this fanfic, school starts at 8:00 AM and ends at 2:15 PM. There are six periods.**

* * *

**School and a Sad Story**

**Nazo Elementary School**

It was Monday. That meant return to school for Daichi and Skai. It meant first day of a new school for Masumi, Ran, Sonoko, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko. However, this could also mean a load of questions from their classmates.

"Class," Daichi's teacher, Karayashi, began. "We have a bunch of new students,"

"I'm Yoshida Ayumi,"

"I'm Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko,"

"I'm Kojima Genta,"

"We're the Detective Boys!" The three posed.

"I thought there were five members of the Detective Boys?" A student asked.

"Haibara-san and Edogawa-kun are studying at home," Daichi explained from her seat. "Technically, Haibara-san is already a genius. Edogawa-kun isn't attending school because he's a high school student,"

"If you have any case," Genta said. "Just come to us and we'll solve it!"

_'Idiot,' _Daichi thought. _'Haven't you realized that Edogawa-kun solves all of the cases? I hope I don't have to sit next to those three. I hate the Detective Boys,'_

"Your three's seats are next to Daichi-kun," Karayashi informed the three children from the anime world.

"EH!?"

XXX

**Nazo High School**

At Nazo High, Ran, Masumi, and Sonoko stood at the front of the class. "Class, these are the three new students," The teacher, Hirayabashi, said.

"I'm Sera Masumi, a high school detective," Masumi introduced.

"I'm Mouri Ran," Ran bowed politely.

"I'm the beautiful Suzuki Sonoko," Sonoko said.

The three took their seats beside Skai. Some of the male students glared at him, jealous that the three new girls wanted to be near him. Those male students didn't even know what Detective Conan was, much less that the three female students were from the Anime World.

Skai was a bit nervous due to the stares. "Can you guys choose seats _not _next to me?" He asked Ran, Masumi, and Sonoko.

"Okay," Sonoko agreed. "Ran and I will give you and Sera-san some time alone," She winked.

"I meant all three of you!" Skai snapped. "Also, I'm not dating Sera-san!"

"Ahem," Hirayabashi gained all of the students' attention. "I'd like to begin the class now,"

And so, it ended up with the three of them still sitting next to Skai with a bunch of jealous teenage boys glaring at the Dimensional Traveler.

XXX

**Nazo High School**

"I asked the principal to give you three the same schedules as me so I can show you around," Skai informed. "Kai has a different schedule but during ELA, lunch, and English we'll see him,"

"First period is science," Skai led the way to the science classroom.

The science classroom was large. There were five rows with four tables in each. At each table was a pair of metal stools. There was a burner, a bunch of beakers and vials, three stirring sticks, and bottles of chemicals.

"Ran and I will be partners," Sonoko and Ran took a seat. "Kaishi-kun, you can be Sera-san's partner!"

"Clara's my partner," Skai pointed to his girlfriend.

Clara was out of her Gin disguise. She had long brown hair tied in a high ponytail. She wore a pink t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Sonoko glared at her. "Boyfriend stealer,"

"You three must be the new students," The science teacher, Higabashi, said. He looked at Masumi. "Terry-kun doesn't have a partner. You can be his," He then went to his desk.

A big student, probably a jock, walked up to Masumi. "I guess we're partners," He said. "The name's Kin Terry,"

"He's the womanizing type," Skai whispered.

"So, wanna go out some time?" Kin asked, draping an arm over Masumi.

Masumi grabbed Kin's arm and twisted it painfully. "Keep your hands to yourself and no,"

_'Hopefully Kin learned his lesson,' _Skai thought.

XXX

**Nazo Elementary School**

"You three must be the new students," The P.E. teacher, Nagaroshi, greeted. "I'm Coach Evans. We're playing soccer today. Have you ever played before?"

"We played back at Beika," Mitsuhiko responded. "We played with Conan-kun and Haibara-san,"

"This is the real world," One of the students told the Detective Boys. "You guys are just fake people from some guy's mind,"

"Why don't we settle this in a match?" Daichi suggested. "Detective Boys and me VS Saki, Shuno, Shuna, and Shale,"

"That's a good way to settle this argument," Nagaroshi agreed. "Also, I can evaluate the Detective Boys' skills. We'll only do one goal since I still have to teach the rest of the class,"

"Okay," Daichi turned to her friends. "Kojima-kun, you're the goalie. Yoshida-san, Tsuburaya-kun, you're the defenders. I'm on offense,"

In the end, the Detective Boys and Daichi won. They had picked up tips from Conan. Saki, Shuno, Shuna, and Shale had to apologize.

XXX

Back at the Kaishi Mansion, Daisuke and Myra were packing their bags. "We'll be on a business trip for a couple weeks. You guys can still stay. Just watch Skai, Kai, and Daichi," They then rushed out the door, not wanting to miss their plane.

"So we are supposed to watch two teenagers and a seven year old?" Kogoro asked. "That's more trouble. Tch, why can't they get a babysitter?"

"They _are_ letting us stay here," Haibara pointed out, taking a sip of her coffee. "We should at least do that in return,"

"I should just kill those brats," Gin said dangerously.

He suddenly felt a gun muzzle being held against his temple. Myra stood there with an innocent smile. "If you harm my kids, I will not hesitate to kill you," She said, smile still on her face. "I can just say it was in self defense," She then placed the gun in her holster. "Daichi's bedtime is ten. Skai and Kai's is eleven,"

XXX

School was over so the gang headed back to the Kaishi Mansion. "Where's Kaa-san and Tou-san?"

"They left for a business trip and won't be back for weeks," James explained.

"Our homework is to write a fanfiction involving a character from a book, TV Show, cartoon, etcetera," Kai said. "The genre is hurt/comfort,"

"Almost finished with mine," Skai said, holding up a bunch of papers clipped together. "Just gotta finish the epilogue,"

"Uh, Kaishi-kun?" Masumi said. "I think Nobayoshi-sensei meant a short story,"

"He says that since I'm advance at these things, I can make it longer," Skai said. He placed the paper on the table. "I'm gonna go get something to eat,"

Sonoko snatched the paper up. "Let's read what he wrote!"

_The Pain of Losing Someone Close  
By Kaishi Skai  
Characters belong to Aoyama Gosho_

_ They had lost their father. Masumi was four, Rei was sixteen, and Shuichi had just turned eighteen last month. Their father had been killed in action. The three siblings and their mother stood at the grave. Masumi was sobbing, Rei was comforting the youngest sibling, and Shuichi stood there. His expression was blank._

_ Many years later, they had lost their eldest brother. Well, technically Shuichi was being a jerk and making his sister cry. He was still alive and residing in the Kudo Mansion. But Masumi didn't know that. She was the only one that attended the funeral. Their mother was still overseas and couldn't make it. Rei's whereabouts were unknown due to his job in the Secret Police._

_ She stood there, staring at the grave stone. "Shuu-nii…" She whispered. Rain began to fall but she didn't care that she was getting wet. "You jerk…" Her voice was starting to break. "Why couldn't you have gotten a normal job!? You could have just been an office worker or something! But you had to go and be an FBI Agent just like Tou-san and now…Now you're both gone…"_

_ Akai Shuichi was alive. He had to be. She saw him! The man that helped their mother take care of her, Rei, and the bills was alive! The man who was the FBI's Silver Bullet was alive! The man who was her _brother _was alive! But…if it was him, wouldn't he have told her that he wasn't dead? Her heart sank. "It must've been a look alike," She didn't want to believe it but there was a body found and the FBI had confirmed his death._

Masumi was sniffling as she read it. A few stray tears escaped from her eyes. "I agree that Shuu-nii was a jerk for lying like that,"

"That was one of the saddest stories that I read," Ran admitted, wiping away the tears that had welled up.

"Kaishi-kun wrote about Sera-san," Sonoko said. "That means that they belong together!"

"I wrote about her since it had to be a hurt/comfort story," Skai entered the room, eating a piece of toast. "It was either her and Akai-san's death or…" He mumbled something through a mouthful of toast. "Death,"

"Who's death?" Genta asked. "Tell us!"

"There are two people here that don't want to be reminded about her death," Skai threw a quick glance at Haibara and Akai. _'Miyano Akemi was Akai-san's girlfriend and Haibara's sister after all,'_

* * *

**Surprise; I'm still alive! This story is still alive!  
Originally, _The Pain of Losing Someone Close_ was going to be a new story which it might still be. Chapter one could be the one in this chapter (with a humorous ending which includes a beaten up Akai). Chapter two could be about Akemi. What do you think? Should I add another story, but this time hurt/comfort (That's my weak point; I'm used to humor. Well actually, romance is my weakest point).  
Also, I might revive _15 Stories: Gikai_ if someone else besides ZeroRandomNumber review.  
If you're wondering why I haven't updated in…let's see…*checks watch*…FOREVER, it is because I had a MAJOR writer's block.  
But I thank those that still want to read this story, despite my late updates.  
Now I should end this Author's Note so I could work on my other stories.**


End file.
